


Journey

by Pseudonymfox



Series: Sebastian Stan Oneshots and Drabbles [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Strictly Come Dancing, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonymfox/pseuds/Pseudonymfox
Summary: You are competing with your boyfriend Seb on ‘Strictly come dancing’ and make it til the finals as something unexpected happens…





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been 84 four years but finally I managed to finish that request!! Sorry for letting you wait for so long. First of all thank you and I loved this idea(Never saw strictly come dancing, sorry when something in here is wrong ^^) and I don’t know why but I needed so long because I didn’t even know how to start :D Hope you like it anon bc its a bit different and of course everyone else :)) sorry for typos
> 
> Request from anon: Hi firstly I love your blog and I was wondering if you could do a seb x dancer! Reader where they have been partners for 4/5 years and they’re competing on strictly come dancing and it’s the final and they win and seb proposes on live tv ??? Just pure fluff and all the mcu come to watch

With excitement and maybe a bit anxiety running through your body you watched the last team completing their dances moves. It was the final round for you and Sebastian, your dance partner and also boyfriend for the past four and almost five years. Even when you were a professional dancer it didn’t change that you were nervous before each dance but that changed after the first few minutes. Thankfully Seb always managed to let you feel comfortable enough, like you two are the only ones in the whole room. 

You met as his manager called you because he needed dance lessons for a casting he really wanted to get. Seb was one of the people who got real serious even for just the interview. Together you’ve spent weeks training and spending time together that brought you also personally closer together. After he had learned what he needs it was time to say goodbye, sadly to be say. You still texted when you’ve got time or even spend some time together. Luckily after a few more weeks he got the job and also needed to train dance moves again so you’ve spend like a whole year together, from there on you were inseparable. Now years later you’ve been asked to attend at Strictly come dancing, just out of fun and for the experience you’ve said yes and made it to the final.

“Don’t concentrate on them (Y/N)…just on me” Sebastian’s voice pulled you out of your thoughts, his hands sneaking from behind around your waist only to turn you around. 

“That’s easy when you are constantly on my mind” you chuckled and gave him a peck on his lips. You heard in the background how the audience cheered and the host spoke the last words before introducing you two. 

  
“Good luck! See you out there” He said kissing you again, fast but deep and assuring before reaching for your hand.

That was the moment you thought and stepped out with him smiling and waving at the crowd, then the lights dimmed and you got in position. To calm yourself you closed your eyes trying to calm your breathing a bit. One last look to Sebastian and a wink brought you right back in  the game. 

You chose from Dirty Dancing ‘(I’ve had) the time of my life’, the song was a remix but still had the nostalgia in it from the old movie. The steps and moves were all in your dance with him. The only change was that you’ve made more risky and impressing moves with him. Everything was going smoothly and in sync with him. You enjoyed that time with him a lot. To be that close, spend time together and to just have lots of fun. The judging glances of the jury and the clapping and cheering of the audience just as the cameras following you everywhere wasn’t even noticeable for you. Just him and you. The dancing was just really your thing. 

  
The song came to an end and he spun you really fast so your dress flew around you beautiful, he let go of you and you spun fitting to the song further away from him until you had enough space to do the popular last move where he was supposed to lift you above his head.

  
Running up to him, already out of breath you felt him catching you and lifting you up and for moment it felt like you would fall over with him but he seemed to fix it in the last second while you tried to hold your body balance. Out of your dancing trance you heard the audience going crazy and he let you down again. Excitedly you slung your arms around his neck and kissed him, grinning happily into the kiss. He let go of you and suddenly out of nowhere got down on one knee. Are you dreaming? Is that a joke? What is happening you just thought. Your mouth hung open and your chest was still heavily going up and down from everything you felt at this moment. The tears just spilled over your cheeks as you really heard him ask what was still a shock for you. 

“Would you, (Y/N) (Y/L/N) do me the honour and marry me?” he mumbled with a big grin on his handsome face even when you could see right through him the fear and how nervous he really is.

  
“Yes..of course! Yes…yes!” you said over and over again. Sebastian slipped the beautiful ring on your ring that fitted perfectly. He got up and kissed over and over again. Over him mumbling ‘I love you’ against your lips you let go of each other and walked to the other teams hugging and hearing congrats here and there. Now it was time to wait for the decision for the time of that you both decided to go backstage for a second. 

You would remember this moment til your last day as all of your friends stood in this room and cheered like crazy for you. How Evans almost squeezed you to death or how Anthony Mackie made jokes with Sebastian or mostly about him, and how Robert held a speech for you. The crying didn’t stop for the rest of the evening and it made you really emotional not just because of the proposal or the finals just the fact that they’ve made it all here after you haven’t seen them in a long while and probably Sebastian made all of this possible. Your beautiful soon to be husband. 

“Mommy get to the point..Did you and daddy won?” your little baby boy  asked you on his bed bringing you out of your dream of back to this day. All three of you laid in your bed together because he couldn’t sleep and wanted to hear this story again and again and again. 

“I was getting to this. You heard the story like a hundred times you know the end” you chuckled and laid down besides them as you saw that Sebastian already fell asleep besides the two of you. 

“I just wanna know the end” he insisted and you looked into his blue puppy eyes he got from Seb. 

“It’s not about the end it’s-”

“about the journey. I know mommy” Adrien said rolling his eyes. So young with so much attitude that he probably gotten from you. Not that you would mind.

“Where was I again?” you asked him with a teasing smirk.

“Mommy!!….at the end!” he said giggling.

“Oh yeah…”

So you and Sebastian got outside to stand together with the other teams. Holding hands and looking at the host who was about to open the envelope.

“and the winner is-” he opened it. It may be just seconds but they felt much longer. 

“Sebastian Stan and (Y/N) (Y/L/N)!!!!” he said into the microphone.

“Uncle Chris was there too right?” Adrien asked sleepy and with closed eyes. He would probably fall asleep in any second.

“Yes baby…Everyone was there. Just like your last birthday” you mumbled and scooted closer to him to lean your hand over him and towards Sebastian’s waist, holding them closer to you.

You were about to drift off as well but his little voice let you snap out again.

“Can you go on please” he said softly nuzzling his head into your chest.

“Well we had lot of fun this night…”

The audience was driving crazy. Glitter was coming raining over you and everyone was hugging you, clapping along and cheering. You hugged and kissed Sebastian happily again and again. The host gave you your price and a check you wanted to spend for a good foundation, somewhere where it was needed.

Your friends came running towards you, collapsing with you as they all came together in a big hug. Together you’ve made a photo that reminded til this day on your nightstand. Maybe you haven’t seen each other as often anymore but this memorie would remain forever as one of your favorites. 

“Can we visit them again? I miss Dodger too” he asked pleading.

“Of course we can. Go to sleep now sweety”

After a few moments you’ve heard his snoring and you began to drift away too before once again you heard Sebastian speak up this time.

“We should do that again y’know” he said with closed eyes, just letting his fingertips run over your sides slowly.

“The dancing?..I mean would be fun but we have a child now and that would need lots of training again-” you remembered him on all the training you had to do which was now besides your jobs and Adrian nearly impossible to do. He cut you off with a deep grumble.

“No I mean..I- I was thinking about another baby.. but the dancing would be fun too” he chuckled afterwards.

“That would be nice…to have another one, maybe another girl” you teased him. Already starting to feel the baby fever again.

“Let’s talk tomorrow about it” you suggested and he just hummed and pulled you both closer when this was even possible.

What a never ending journey you thought before drifting in a deep and peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated xo Sophie


End file.
